Three gilmores: Forgivness and More stuff
by Meagana
Summary: the episode through mostly bay's eyes and then afterward Bay makes a friend and has a birthday


Forgiveness and Stuff and Christmas and Bay Day.

Bay was sitting in school, her crazy her Mom and sister weren't getting along because of Grandma and the sleepy giant. Her mom called him Narcolepsy boy she liked hers better. She was as usual making her presents which was a lot easier in her opinion, her sister was freaking out about that too. Then her Mom was disinvited from Christmas dinner, she never got she knew Emily was a chess master and she was playing a game, but sometimes she knew her grandma forgot they were people on her board. Rory drove them to the Not-Christmas Christmas dinner, she was dressed in a nice dress and so was Rory.

"Why are you and mom being so stupid?" she asked on the way to their grandparents.

"you're too young to understand."

"No I don't I am."

"Bay, I'm sorry things are stressful at home, but you really are too young to hear this."

"You feel asleep at miss Patty's with dean so what?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"Why?" Rory looked at her sister, and didn't want to explain to her what everything was thinking about her, what their grandmother had said, what their mother had said, the yelling and accusations, one thing Bay had inherited from Chris was the ability to sleep through anything and she had been sound asleep in her room clutching Mimi blissfully unaware of anything happening when the showdown had occurred the few words Lorelai had spoken to her was more or less forbidding Rory to explain it to her. Bay knew about some things about sex Lorelai wouldn't let her girls not have knowledge not if they were going to avoid pitfalls and mistakes, that young girls make but she was always careful not to give too much information. There was some information that her girls didn't need to know until they needed to know it, if ever and their grandmother thinking Lorelai ruined her life by getting pregnant was not something she wanted either of them to know, she couldn't protect Rory from that information but they could both protect Bay. She was too little to understand, and it would hurt her.

"Don't ask again, Bay please can give me your word." Rory felt rotten playing that card but her sister had a code of honor of sorts, where she got no one knows. But she never went back on her word.

"That important."

"That important."

"Okay, I won't ask again." They made it to their grandparents.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said

"Hi Grandma." Bay said "I've gotten into throwing pots recently, I made you and Grandpa some wonderful things."

She handed her a bag.

"Both of you come in."

Rory handed her a bag. "it's from mom too…."

"Well aren't you both thoughtful I'll just put them under the tree."

After that things quickly went to hell, dinner was uncomfortable and the people were strange, Bay was uncomfortable then Grandpa got sick, they went to the hospital, Rory kept calling mom, because she had the phone. Bay was too little for a phone. But she did make a call with the proper information what floor, what information she knew. She sat in silence and worried, eventually her Mom came with Luke. They saw their grandpa

"Hi, Grandpa, I'm sorry you're sick." She said. Later she hugged him when Rory did then she and Rory went home. Rory watched her, and talked to dean on the phone, Bay was confused she wasn't sure what happened. Lorelai came home later that night and Bay crawled into bed with her. Lorelai held her tight all night. The next morning Bay woke up her mother. It was a Saturday and Lorelai wasn't too keen on getting up early.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Lorelai asked.

"There's a moving van around the corner we have to great the new neighbors." She said bouncing.

"It's 8 O'clock in the morning, baby girl. Let's go back to sleep for a while more, and then we'll go to Luke's and then we'll visit the new family." A few hours later, after everyone was up. Rory was out with dean. Bay had prepared a welcome basket for the new family.

"I thought you weren't going to let her see the sleepy giant anymore?"

"Dean's a good guy, Bay they just got mixed up in a bad situation. They fell asleep that wasn't their fault."

"I know that, I still think he's too tall and I'm not sure it's going to last."

"That's none of your business baby girl." they knocked on the door, and a woman of about 40 with short bright red hair. In very worn boot cut jeans, and worn Joan Jett and the Blackhearts Tour t-Shirt.

"Hi, I'm Bay Gilmore and this is my Mom, Lorelai. I made you a Welcome basket, do you have any kids."

"Hello, I'm Nora Granger, Nice to meet you Bay, and Lorelei, why don't you two come in, Yes I have two children, I have a 16 year old Kayla, She's a Junior at MIT. She's a computer genius, She plans on going into software design. She lives with my Aunt right now, And my youngest Eli, is around here somewhere, she's probably setting up her room. Eli!"

A little red-headed girl about Bay's age came bouncing down the stairs. "Eli, this is Lorelai and Bay Gilmore…."

"Nice to meet you I'm Eli. It's actually short for Eliza which I hate, which is why everyone calls me Eli."

"My first name is Bay, which I don't hate so much except the fact that I was named after George Bailey from it's a Wonderful Life because I was born on Christmas Eve and my Mom has a problem with names and epidurals."

Lorelai blushed. "I named my first daughter after me, we call her Rory though."

"I understand. Kay and Eli are both named after the delivery nurses who were in the room with me when they were born I just read them right off the name tags…." Lorelai laughed. "I have some Blue Hawaiian Coffee for us, and some Hot chocolate for the kids."

"Hot chocolate." Eli said. Nora poured Lorelai some coffee and one for herself, and made hot chocolate for the girls. The girls sat nearby drinking hot chocolate and playing Uno.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Nora asked.

"I run the Independence Inn. You?"

"I'm an Architect, I joined a firm in Hartford. I can't really stand big cities. I liked the feel of Stars Hollow." Meanwhile Eli and Bay became close, as they played cards, and they talked about movies, TV shows, cartoons, they bonded and Bay made her first real friend.

Two weeks later on her birthday for the first time, on Bay Day, on Christmas Eve. She has a friend come to her party, Sookie made all her favorites, Babette and Morey played music, Her Mom and Rory were there to help her celebrate Luke came of course. And so did Nora, Eli, and Eli's big sister Kay. She was given art supplies, by Eli, but that wasn't what was important she had a friend.


End file.
